


falling

by sowish



Series: i can't see one thing wrong [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, dubchaeyu, like 4-ply soft, really soft, school meal club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: slow dancing in a room that isn't burning is much more fun when there's three instead of only two.it's also fun because the room isn't burning.





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the summary, i jus wanted to make a dumb joke >.<
> 
> also, welcome to my lil series on twice loving each other.
> 
> i would also like to thank dubchaeng for feeding me this (https://twitter.com/i/status/1052560131030831104) and inspiring me to write this piece

Dahyun looks so beautiful with her gentle smile and bright eyes. With her forehead resting on Chaeyoung’s, her arm around her waist, and her fingers tangled with hers, this is her peace. 

 

A slow song billows through their room; twinkling fairy lights illuminate the way.

 

Together, they share a dance, a moment of intimacy away from the chaos, healing. In the silence of the world around them and the slight air of breath fanning across their lips, all that mattered was them.

 

Chaeyoung nudges her nose against Dahyun’s, giggles at how the latter crinkles her nose and she tugs her even closer. 

 

And they look so beautiful. So in love and enamored, Tzuyu thinks that she must be the luckiest person in the world to be loved by the two girls dancing in front of her as she watches them against the wall she has been leaning on.

 

There is no complexity in love, just complication in navigating it. 

 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were always a pair. Seemingly impenetrable and lasting, the two believed that fate allowed for their hearts to find each other’s in all the lifetimes they could have lived. A friendship turned relationship, their connection was always something that could never be replicated or replaced. They are the lucky ones to have the intricacy of fate by their sides. Never had anything felt amiss or lacking, yet, when Tzuyu came into their lives, slowly, a starvation for something else started to build. In their silent search, feeling how light she made their hearts feel, how it felt to be loved by her, they found peace in loving her back. 

 

In the blur of living, the revolutions of the earth, they fell in love. There was no sudden moment where love made itself clear. Their hearts just knew that at each moment the other smiled, laughed, loved, and breathed, they fell more and more. 

 

When Tzuyu pushes herself off against the wall and approaches her two loves, they open their arms to her and hold her tight. In a place where home is so far away, they make her feel like home is right there, in their arms, in their hearts. When Chaeyoung kisses her and nuzzles her head into her chest, Tzuyu’s beating heart welcomes hers home. Dahyun rocks to the tips of her toes, strokes the baby hairs on Tzuyu’s forehead, and kisses her and it feels like the sun breaking through the clouds. Tzuyu breathes a laugh on her lips and it sounds a lot like “welcome home.”

 

When Dahyun forms a triangle of intimacy for them to dance together, Chaeyoung twirls Dahyun, tip toes to twirl Tzuyu too. (Tzuyu has to bend her knees to barely pass under her arms. She stumbles but finds herself caught in the safety fortress their arms provide for her. 

 

Her heart stumbled much longer before this, but still, theirs caught hers before it shattered. And still, and for forever, she will keep falling for them and they will keep on catching her.)

 

When they settle in to sleep in Tzuyu’s too-small-for-three-people-bed, Chaeyoung insists on being the big spoon and forces Tzuyu to turn her back to her. Tzuyu laughs when she feels Chaeyoung’s cold feet barely reach the back of her calves. Dahyun’s giggle chimes out when Chaeyoung whines against Tzuyu’s back and kisses the hand intertwined with hers. Tzuyu pulls Dahyun closer to her, nuzzles her nose into the crook of her neck, inhales the smell so innately Dahyun and kisses her. They’ll unravel later on as the night unfolds and there’s a great chance Chaeyoung might end up on the floor from moving too much and Dahyun might startle Tzuyu awake with her loose limbs, but still, they wouldn’t have it either way.

 

(And plus, a layer of pillows lays at the side of Tzuyu’s bed and Dahyun has gone an impressive ten days without accidentally smacking Tzuyu’s face or kicking her legs, so, it’s all good.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading and if you wanna reach me, im on twitter @heekkiez.
> 
> (also, if you wanna request something or wanna headcanon something with me, i'll most likely be down to feed my overactive imagination!)


End file.
